Siendo Nekos?
by Kasumi-nee
Summary: Un día Suzuno y Midorikawa iban a comprar helado y se encontraron con unas chicas dando pruebas de un pastel que comen y que al día siguiente de a ver probado ese pastel se convierten en nekos y ahí estarán sus compañeros de departamento para ayudarles . Lo se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad Parejas: Hiroto x Midorikawa y Nagumo x Suzuno
1. Que nos ha pasado!

**Hola soy nueva n/n espero que les guste este fanfic!**

**Advertencias: intento de lemon**

**como ya saben inazuma eleven no me pertenece(por que si así fuera Naguma y Suzuno saldrían juntos y igual hiroto y midorikawa! y fuera una serie yaoi XD) **

**Bueno les dejo con el fic **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Que nos ha pasado?!**

Un día mientras suzuno y midorikawa paseaban mejor dicho el albino fue arrastrado fuera del departamento, solo por que el peliverde quería ir a comprar helado, se encontraron con unas chicas que estaban dando a probar unos trozos de pasteles así que midorikawa volvió a arrastras a suzuno hacía donde estaban esas chicas y comieron un trozo cada uno

Midorikawa: mmm esta delicioso!-decía con una sonrisa en su rostro-no lo crees suzu-kun?-pregunta el peliverde

Suzuno: si esta bien-dijo fríamente

Midorikawa: bueno vamos a por ese helado!-cojía del brazo al albino y se fueron a la heladería

Después de comprar los helados volvieron al departamento que compartían con sus amigos,cuando llegaron se encontraron con Hiroto y Haruya más conocidos como Gran y Burn estos estaban jugando a Mario Cars

Hiroto: eso no se vale Burn!-le dijo al otro pelirojo ya que este le había tirado una almohada solo para ganar-le al de ojos verdes

Haruya: vamos no te pongas así Gran todo se valía, que yo sepa no hablamos de no hacer trampa-decía el de peinado extraño

Midorikawa: mm chicos aun siguen jugando-decía mido mientras los miraba con una sonrisa, al escuchar la voz del peliverde los dos pelirojos se giraron y quedaron viendo a los dos chicos que los estaban viendo

Haruya:si algún problema con eso?-dijo arrogante el pelirojo

Midorikawa: no ninguno-decía mientras inflaba sus cachetes de una forma muy infantil

Se sentó en el sofá a comer helado, luego vio como suzuno se iba lo mas seguro era que a su cuarto ya que el peliverde sabia que el chico de hielo estaba enamorado de Nagumo, lo que Midorikawa no sabia era que el chico tulipán miraba fijamente por donde se había ido tiempo atrás el albino dio un suspiro y siguió jugando a Mario Cars con Hiroto.

~~En la noche~~

Suzuno y Midorikawa prepararon la cena ya que estaba vez les tocaba a ellos mientras los otros dos veían la televisión ya que estaban dando Tom & Jerry en Boing

Suzuno: oigan ustedes dos la comida ya esta ayuden a poner la mesa!-les dijo el albino desde la cocina

Haruya: ya va, ya va-decía mientras entraba con el de piel blanca como la nieve y pusieron la mesa se sentaron a cenar.

Midorikawa: saben de verían habernos acompañado se perdieron de unos pasteles deliciosos ¿verdad,suzu-chan?-dijo el peliverde sonriendo

Suzuno: si, sabían bien-decía fríamente mientras seguía comiendo

Haruya: ehh eso no es justo nos hubieran traído un poco que egoístas-decía el pelirojo

Midorikawa: es que los estaban dando unas chicas para probar~-decía infantilmente el peliverde

Acabaron de comer,recogieron los platos y dejaron a los pelirojos lavando los platos mientras se arreglaron para irse a dormir.

Haruya:Buenas noches -dijo mientras entraba a su habitación

Hiroto: Buenas noches-dijo y imito lo que hizo el otro pelirojo

Midorikawa: Buenas noches-entro a su habitación

Suzuno: Buenas noches-dijo fríamente y entro en ella dispuesto a dormir

~~A la mañana siguiente~~

Todos se levantaron salieron dispuestos a ir al baño y en este se encontraron con los dos pelirojos que los quedaron viendo con la boca llena

Midorikawa: Pasa algo chicos?-pregunto sonriendo

Haruya y Hiroto: c..chicos que les sucedió? o mejor dicho por que llevan eso?-preguntaron boquiabiertos y la pasta de dientes que tenían en la boca estaba bajando por la comisura de sus labios.

Suzuno: por favor cierran la boca o les entrara una mosca-decía mientras los miraba fríamente. Se dispuso a cepillarse igual que los otros dos cosa que imito el peliverde al mirar al espejo el cepillo de dientes cayo.

Midorikawa y suzuno: QUE ES ESTO?!-chillaron los dos al ver se en el espejo realmente sorprendidos ya que tenían orejas y cola de gatos

Después de arreglarse se fueron a hablar de lo que había sucedido midorikawa lloraba dramatizando la situación mientras suzuno tenia los ojos cerrados ya que estaba pensando como les había sucedido esto.

Hiroto: Bueno chicos que hicieron para que les pasara esto?-pregunto hiroto mientras consolaba al peliverde

Haruya: eso que hicieron para estar así-decía sonriendo arrogante-''**_Que lindo se ve suzuno _** _**así** _''-mientras veía como suzuno tenia los ojos cerrados viendo como se movía la cola

Suzuno: que yo recuerde solo fuimos a comprar el helado de mido y antes de eso comimos unos pasteles-decía aun pensativo aunque su rostro seguía siendo igual de frió-''**_Por que me mirara tan fijamente! siento como si su mirada pudiera ver dentro de_ mi**''_  
_

Hiroto: y si fue el pastel que provoco esto?-pregunto el oji-verde siendo abrazado por el peliverde mientras que este movía la cola de un lado a otro-''**_Mido suéltame por favor no me podre contener si sigues abrazándome y mucho menos como estas ahora!_**''

Midorikawa: si pudo a ver sido eso!-decía separándose del de tez pálida-''**_Waa que vergüenza! estaba abrazando a_ hiro!**''

Suzuno: entonces tendríamos que encontrar a esas chicas para preguntarles como volver hacer normales-Decía fríamente mientras su cola se movía de un lado para otro como si tuviera vida propia

Continuara...

* * *

**Y a qui vamos con las preguntas? XD**

**Hos a gustado?**

**Es muy corto?**

**Alguien lo leyó? TT^TT**

**Merece ser continuado?**

**Me tiraran tomatazos?**

**Me dejaran Revies? **

**Bueno adiós ~~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Buscando a la chicas!

Hola~** como están? Espero que bien**

**gracias a los que leyeron la historia estoy agradecidisima! y a los que dejaron sus reviews les estoy muy agradecida**

**Umiko: sii muchísimas gracias minna y a los que dejaron reviews ara kasumi-chan les contestara*sacando unos papeles y pasándoselos a Kasumi con un micrófono***

**Kasumi: ok! haya voy~~*mirando los papeles y cojo el micrófono***

**Mary-chan92****: gracias por comentar me gusto mucho que te haya gustado la historia y gomen por a ver echo el anterior cap corto pero mi inspiración se fue de un momento a otro TT^TT y grax por dejar un review**

**Juan-chan****: de veras me esta saliendo bien? K feliz soy~ lo se y me disculpo por no haberlo echo mas largo uwu y claro que seguiré escribiendo así! grax por el review**

**Hibisha:**** a que si?! Es que están lindo y me lo imagine con orejitas y colita y no me pude resistir a escribir un fic con el así *¬* grax por el review**

**celia9:me alegra que te haya gustado~~ y aquí tienes la conti grax por el review**

**bueno como ya saben Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece uwu por desgracia**

**Al final habrá unas preguntas y sin mas les dejo con el cap espero que les guste~~**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Buscando a las chicas que nos metieron en esto!**

Después de a ver pensando en como ocultar las orejas y colas de los nekitos con una chaqueta con capucha para ocultar las orejas el problema era la cola pero ,después, de pensar como esconderla la metieron entre los pantalones y no se notaba así que salieron en busca de esas dos chicas.

Nagumo: y donde es que las visteis?-pregunto el pelirojo

Suzuno & midorikawa: allí están!-casi gritaron los chicos al ver a las dos chicas que ayer les habían dado unos trozos de pastel así que se dirigieron a donde se encontraban las dos muchachas siendo seguidos por los dos pelirojos.

X1: hola desean probar unos pasteles?-decía una de las muchachas estaba tenia el cabello amarrado a una coleta,su cabello era negro,ojos color marrón,piel morena,era alta mas que su compañera,vestía un vestido verde-azulado y tennis negros.

X2: pueden comer los que quieran-dijo la otra muchacha tenia el mismo color de cabello y ojos iguales que la anterior solo que esta tenia un peinado diferente ya que la coleta la tenia a un lado,el vestido que vestía era azul cielo y tenias unos tennis del mismo color pero mas oscuros que el vestido esta sostenía una bandeja con pasteles.

Midorikawa: noo! esos pasteles tienen algo raro!-decía el peliverde a las dos muchachas con un puchero en su adorable rostro.

Suzuno: 1º como se llaman? 2º donde podemos hablar mas tranquilos? 3º midorikawa tranquilizate 4º nos explicaran que nos paso y como podemos volver hacer normales 5º dejen de vender eso-termino lo que dijo el albino señalando la bandeja

X1: yo me llamo Kasumi Aoyama-decia mientras empezaba a caminar hacia un callejón

X2: yo me llamo Umiko Aoyama-dijo mientras seguía a la otra chica que fueron siguidos por los 4 chicos

Suzuno:ahora hablen-decía con su típico tono frió el albino

Midorikawa: eso! yo quiero saber por que tengo cola y orejas!-decía esto y en el acto los dos chicos se quitaron la capucha y sacaron la cola de entre los pantalones

Kasumi: pues verán estos pasteles son mágicos como pueden ver y solo hacen efecto en personas especiales-decía seria la muchacha pelinegra

Umiko: es como si el pastel eligiera a las personas ser dignas de llevar su poder-decía sonriendo tiernamente

Kasumi: mentira!-dijo con reproche la muchacha- Los pasteles eligen a las personas que tiene dudas o problemas y no saben que hacer o como actuar en total a personas indecisas que hacer en el amor,trabajo,amistad,hogar,matrimonio y familia-paro unos segundos para ver si alguien quería preguntar algo- y a esas personas les sucederá algo extraño pero no a todos les pasa lo mismo por cada situacion en que tengan dudas les ocurre algo diferente-paro y miro a su hermana

Umiko: si tienes dudas en el amor en neko te convertirás,si tienes dudas en el trabajo decididos tu seras,si tienes problemas en tu hogar en mujer te convertirás,si tienes problemas en tu matrimonio en doncel tu seras y si tienes problemas en tu familia de el tu saldrás**(N/A:o.O eso rimo)**-termino de decir la muchacha de vestido azul cielo

Hiroto: mmm y como podrán volver hacer normales?-pregunto mirando a midorikawa y suzuno-_**No sabia que tenían dudas o problemas con el amor-**_pensó el oji-verde

Kasumi: entonces vosotros-mirando al peliverde y al albino

Umiko: las dudas deberéis resolver-dijeron esto y desaparecieron delante de sus ojos

Nagumo: así que tenéis problemas con el amor-decía con una sonrisa burlona el de peinado de tulipán

Suzuno: tsk callate tulipán amorfo-decía mientras escondía esas extremidades en sus ropas y se marchaba seguido por los otros 3

Midorikawa: suzu-chan a donde vas?-pregunta el oji-negro

Suzuno: pues al departamento a donde mas voy a ir?-pregunta sarcásticamente el albino

Hiroto: vamos Gazelle no te pongas así-decía mientras lo miraba y en eso la cola del albino se sale de entre sus pantalones y empieza a moverse

Nagumo: Gazelle la cola! La cola!-decía mientras la agarraba provocando que este se sonrojara y tensara al tacto que recibió

Suzuno: waa suéltala! estúpido tulipán amorfo!-decía mientras se la arrebataba de la mano y le guarda entre sus pantalones y se iba muy enfadado

Nagumo: que le pasara?-pregunta a sus compañeros que se encogieron de hombros en respuesta que o saben -_**mm desde que hablaron con esas chicas esta raro-**_pensó el pelirojo con peinado extraño y empezó a seguir al albino con los otros dos acompañantes hasta que llegaron al departamento donde ellos vivían

**/En el departamento/**

Hiroto: bueno y que aremos con vosotros por lo menos tenemos suerte de que estamos de vacaciones-decía el oji-jade mientras miraba al peli-verde

Midorikawa: no lo se hiro-chan-decía mientras las orejitas que tenia se agachaban en muestra de tristeza

Hiroto: vamos mido-chan no te pongas así-dijo esto acariciando la cabeza del peli-verde cariñosamente-si quieres vamos y compramos un helado-sonrió al peli-verde mientras este le miraba con un sonrisa radiante y un brillo en los ojos

Midorikawa: SIIII! HELADO!-chillo mientras corría arrastrando al pelirojo

Nagumo: ahh mido tenia que ser-dijo esto soltando un suspiro para voltear a ver al oji-azul que estaba en el sofá mirando la TV con las orejas agachadas-_**¿Que tendrá suzuno?-**_se pregunto mentalmente aun mirándolo

Suzuno: que tanto me ves, estúpido tulipán amorfo?-pregunto mientras lo miraba de reojo

Nagumo: A ti nada-decía arrogante-_**PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES! COMO LE CONTESTAS ASI!**_-se grito y abofeteo mentalmente.

Suzuno: aja y a mi gustas ¬¬-decía sarcásticamente el albino-_** Suzuno Fuusuke que crees que estas diciendo! es Nagumo! un estúpido arrogante que no deja de molestarte como le dices eso! ahora te molestara-**_Se dijo mentalmente mientras soltaba un suspiro

**/POV NAGUMO/**

Ahh que tendrás mi suzu espera acabo de decir MI SUZU?! Por Afrodit y todos los dios del olimpo**(N/A:no me pude resistir en poner esto)** que me pasa! ok relajate haruya, pero quieres dejar de mirarlo imbécil! ok respira y concentrate en la TV concentrate! Muy bien Haruya Nagumo le estas bien el culo! esto esta mal TT-TT tengo que hacer algo para dejar de mirar tanto a Gazelle a ver piensa que puedes hacer para entretenerte etto...NO SE ME OCURRE NADA! pero para que engañarme suzuno siempre asido lindamente sexy y ahora mucho mas con esas orejitas y colita se ve tan adorable~~~ ya me lo imagino totalmente sumiso sonrojado y pidiendo mas...Espera! Como que PIDENDO MAS?! a ver Nagumo es tu amigo! que haces pensando ''ciertas cosas'' con el! REACIONA HOMBRE!

**/FIN POV NAGUMO/**

**/En otra parte/**

Afrodit: achus! creo que alguien esta hablando de mi-decía cierto rubio de ojos marrones tirando a rojizo

Atsuya: estas bien afrodit?-pregunta el peli-rosa

Afrodit: sip, vamos Atsu-kun tenemos cosas que hacer-decía mientras sonreía de manera picara mientras agarraba al menor por la cintura

**/POV SUZUNO/**

Arrg por que me mirara tanto?! Esto me esta sacando de quicio aun que me gusta que me mire pero a ver me pongo nervioso! Espera suzuno te esta mirando de manera pervertida mientras babea?! eso no puede ser que le pasa! a ese maldito tulipán amorfo paso que me mire tanto pero así no eso me asusta!

**/FIN POV SUZUNO/**

Suzuno: QUE TANTO ME VES CON ESA CARA DE IMBECIL!-chillo muy esterico el oji-azul haciendo que se sobresaltara el oji-ambar

Nagumo: POR QUE ME GRITAS?!-chillo el pelirojo asustado

Suzuno: POR QUE SERA!-volvió a chillarle al ver como se hacia el inocente

Nagumo: NO ME CHILLES!

Suzuno: PUES DIME POR QUE ME MIRABAS CON ESA CARA DE PERVERTIDO!-volvió a chillar haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del otro

Nagumo: YO NO TE ESTABA VIENDO CON CARA DE PERVERTIDO Y MUCHO ME NOS TE VEIA!-gritaba el pelirojo

Suzuno: A CASO CREES QUE ME LO ESTOY INVENTANDO! ESTUPIDO TULIPAN AMORFO!-le grito sin notar la presencia de sus dos compañeros que habían llegado en el momento que suzuno le grito por primera vez al pelirojo

Midorikawa: que pasa aquí? Por que se gritan?-preguntaba mientras comía su helado

Suzuno y Nagumo: QUE TE INPORTA!-le gritaron y después se fueron a sus habitaciones dejando a un asustado peliverde y un sorprendido pelirojo

Midorikawa: snif y yo que hice-con los ojos cristalizados**(N/A: ahh mido tan dramático como siempre)**

Hiroto: vamos mido-chan no llores-decía mientras abrazaba al oji-negro

RIN RIN(es el sonido que supuesta mente tiene que ser del timbre de la puerta...pero no ahí presupuesto para hacer buenos sonidos)

Hiroto al escuchar el timbre va y abre la puerta encontrándose con una grata sorpresa ya que el que estaba enfrente de el no era nada mas que...

Continuara...

* * *

**Umiko: ahh espero que les haya gustado y siento si es corto uwu**

**Kasumi: bueno si es corto es por que se esfumo la inspiración TT^TT y me tocaba irme ya uwu**

**Umiko: bueno y aquí vamos con las típicas preguntas!*sacando un micrófono y unos papeles***

**Kasumi: de donde sacaste eso ¬3¬**

**Umiko: no lo se bueno aquí vamos!**

**1º que les pareció? Esperamos que sea pasable**

**2ºquieren que aparezcan mas personas?**

**3º si dicen que si díganos cuales y que quieren que sea XD**

**4ºNagumo alguna día violara a suzuno?**

**5º Por que preguntaremos tantos? **

**6º me recemos review?**

**Umiko&Kasumi: YANNE~~**


End file.
